villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Minerva (The Walking Dead)
Minerva, affectionately referred to as Minnie, is the main character and later an antagonist in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. She serves as the secondary antagonist during "Broken Toys", the main antagonist of "Take Us Back" and the final antagonist in the series. She is the twin sister of Sophie and the older sister of Tennessee. She was a member of Ericson's Boarding School before Marlon agreed to trade her and Sophie to the Delta. She was voiced by Cherami Leigh. Biography Background Nothing is known about Minerva's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a twin sister and an adoptive brother and all attended Ericson's Boarding School. She was also in a romantic relationship with Violet, who claims Minerva was a good singer. About a year before the events of "Done Running", Minerva was on a supply run with Marlon, her sister Sophie and Brody. The group was intercepted by another party from a nearby raider group known as the Delta. Marlon agreed to trade Minerva and her sister to the raiders in exchange for them not attacking the rest of their group at a nearby school. Later Sophie had convinced her sister to steal a raft and leave Delta, but they were caught. Out of fear of Lilly's cruel punishments, Minnie was given the choice to either take the punishment or "show loyalty". Minnie murdered her own sister to show that she wanted to stay in Delta. Her choice made her mentally unstable and delusional, that she had to kill Sophie to stay alive. Reunion Clementine, AJ, Willy, and Violet/Louis (Determinant) encounter a raider in the woods, where she's chopping wood. Everyone hides while Clementine holds a knife to her throat to ask questions. Violet/Louis stops Clementine, revealing that the raider is Minerva. After sharing a hug with Violet/Louis, Minerva asks who is still alive and is saddened to hear about Brody and Mitch's deaths. Minerva is angry towards Clementine, stating that convincing everyone to fight back against the Delta will get them killed. Violet/Louis then asks where Sophie is, and Minerva states that Sophie died protecting the Delta. During the arguement, Lilly arrives to check on Minerva, and they take cover. Minerva decides not to give them away, and is ordered to head back. After Lilly leaves, Minerva warns Clementine that the raiders are coming back to capture the rest of them in a few weeks, and being taken is the only way to survive. Minerva then leaves. Betrayal On the boat, Minerva is seen talking to Dorian asking whether her brother, Tenn, was seen and safe, though Dorian responded that there's no room for any family except the Delta. After Dorian leaves, Clementine and her group come out. Minerva points her crossbow at her and Clementine aims her bow. Minerva is angry, but asks if Tenn is safe. Clementine can state that he's safe, that he wants her to know he forgives her, or simply tell her to get out of the way. Regardless, Minerva will help them release their friends. However, as Clementine goes to check on Louis/Violet, depending on who was saved in "Suffer the Children", Minerva will knock her out and imprison everyone else. Fight with Clementine Minerva accompanies Lilly when she's talking to Clementine, aiding Lilly and pointing her crossbow at Clementine. To demonstrate what the Delta does to those who don't concede, Lilly talks about Sophie and Minerva's experience at the Delta. She states that Sophie was troublesome and defiant while Minerva went along with the Delta. Lilly continues to explain that Sophie convinced Minerva to escape, though they were caught, and then tells Minerva to explain what happened next. Minerva reveals that she murdered Sophie, much to the group's sadness and shock. After Lilly sees AJ's potential as a soldier and takes him to the upper deck, Louis/Violet distract Minerva while Clementine breaks the rusting metal on the door. She then rams the door on Minerva, who falls to the ground and drops her crossbow. Minerva pins Clementine to the ground and makes a small cut on her chest. Clementine holds Minerva's hands up, struggling to prevent her from killing her. Louis/Violet will grab Minerva's crossbow and warn her to stop. If Louis has the crossbow, Dorian will arrive, startle Louis, and get shot in the head, distracting Minerva long enough for Clementine to knock her out. If Violet has the crossbow, she will shoot Minerva in the shoulder, making her unconcious. In both routes, Violet will stay with Minerva's unconcious body while Clementine goes to rescue AJ. Explosion Aftermath and Insanity After seeing the other members of the Delta die in the walker herd, Minerva goes unstable and kills as many walkers as possible. This results in her getting bitten on her left arm and cheek. She touches her face in horror and realization. Minerva sees Clementine and angrily screams her name. She throws a grenade at Clementine and is swarmed by walkers. Final Stand with Clementine and Death Some time later, Minerva catches up with Clementine, AJ, Tenn, and Louis/Violet at a bridge, followed by a herd of walkers. She tries luring Tenn to die with her so they can be with their family in the afterlife. After a brief struggle with Clementine, she is shot in the chest and devoured by the herd she brought. This resulted in Clementine having a deep wound on her left leg and the death of either Tenn or Louis/Violet. Trivia *Just like Marlon, Minnie would do anything to stay alive, out of fear of Lilly's cruelty, even killing those she love. **In the final episode, the trauma caused by being partly devoured by walkers and fear of an unavoidable demise made Minerva even more mentally unstable as she attempts to kill Tenn so she can be reunited with a loved one in the afterlife. *Minerva is the final antagonist of Telltale Games' Walking Dead series. *Minerva can ultimately succeed in her final goal depending on whether or not Clementine trusts AJ in making the hard decisions earlier in the fourth episode. Category:Female Category:Murderer Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Thief Category:Saboteurs Category:Imprisoned Category:Thugs Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Game Bosses Category:Image Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil